Fair Trade Chocolate
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Never underestimate what a girl will do for her chocolate. BxG, PWP. Takes place after Alien Force.
1. Fair Trade

Title: Fair Trade Chocolate  
Rating: M  
Summary: Never underestimate what a girl will do for her chocolate. BxG, PWP. Takes place after Alien Force.

A/N: This story was inspired by withtheemoglasses' story, "Chocolate." I just had to write a Bwen chocolate story after reading that! It also reminded me of the episode, "The Galactic Enforcers," when Ben wouldn't share his chocolate with Gwen, telling her, "Chocolate's only for superheroes." Lucky for him, Gwen's better at sharing. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fair Trade**

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to save his chocolate from Kevin's clutches.

Unfortunately, Gwen had spotted him. Her face lit up at the sight of the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Is that chocolate? Can I have some?"

He quickly stuck it back into his pants' pocket and feigned innocence. "What chocolate? I don't know what you're talking about, Gwen."

"Hand it over, Ben," she demanded.

He shook his head. "No. It's mine."

She strode determinedly over to him. He backed up a few steps and found himself backed against a wall.

She closed the distance between them in seconds.

He stood his ground. He wasn't about to be intimidated by her. She might be taller than him, but he was stronger. He could take her.

She inched closer, her body pressing into his.

He froze in shock. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Please?" she murmured seductively, her breath tickling his ear. "Just one little piece?"

He closed his eyes and tried to stay focused on not giving in to her.

Her lips drifted along the curve of his jaw and down to his neck. She planted soft, sensual kisses at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

He gulped.

She slid her small hand into his pants' pocket and slowly felt around for the chocolate bar.

He grabbed her wrist. She was getting a little too close for comfort to his hardening cock.

Her tongue lightly traced his earlobe. "Don't you want to give it to me?" she cajoled.

He wanted to give it to her, all right, but not the chocolate.

"Chocolate's only for superheroes…" he said weakly.

"And superheroines," she countered. "Come on, let me have some, Ben," she wheedled. "Don't make me beg for it…"

He inhaled sharply. The image that flashed in his mind, of her on her knees before him, begging, was incredibly arousing.

The look in her eyes was triumphant. She could sense that he was on the verge of giving in.

He shook his head again, but far less resolutely than before.

She stared into his eyes, as if reading his mind, and smiled. "I know – I'll trade you for it."

Intrigued, he loosened his grip on her wrist. "What'll you give me for it?"

"What do you want?"

His eyes bore into hers. "You know what I want, Gwen."

She did know, but she felt like teasing him a little before giving it to him. She rubbed the pad of her thumb along his inner thigh and felt him stiffen.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently. "You want me to… teach you some new karate moves?"

"No."

"You want me to… do your chores?"

"No."

"Help you with your homework?"

He fixed her with a hard stare. "No."

"Ah. I know…"

She knelt in front of him and slowly ran her hands down the front of his thighs. She took her time before pulling up the front of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. She inched the zipper downward and freed his erection from his boxers.

His head fell back against the wall, and his fists clenched at his sides.

She smirked, enjoying his expression of pure need.

His breathing grew rapid and uneven as she firmly grasped his cock in her hand and gently licked the tip. She allowed her tongue to circle the head lazily before progressing to the sensitive underside of the shaft.

He groaned in ecstasy as she took him in her mouth, alternately sucking and licking. Her mouth was warm and moist, and her tongue caressed him expertly.

She wrapped her lips around the base of his cock and began moving up and down in slow, agonizing strokes.

He cradled her head in his hands and pushed against her impatiently. She immediately quickened her pace.

She felt him tense and knew he was close. Just a few minutes more…

"Oh, Gwen…!"

As he went rigid and came in her mouth, she tried to swallow as much of it as she could.

She gazed up at him, relishing the look of rapture on his face. His eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily.

Reluctantly, she stood up and dusted off the hem of her skirt.

She watched as he returned his softening cock to his boxers and carefully buttoned and zipped up his pants.

"Fair trade?" she asked, a smile playing upon her lips. She wiped away the remaining traces of his ejaculate from her cheek.

"Oh, yeah," he said with a sigh. He reached into his pants' pocket and handed over the chocolate without hesitation.

Her eyes lit up. She unwrapped it slowly and broke a piece off. Then she slipped it into her mouth, savoring the taste and texture of the chocolate. She closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Mmmm… Delicious." She licked her lips and smiled at him wickedly. "But not as delicious as you."

He couldn't stand it any longer. He kissed her hard. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips and she granted him entrance. Her tongue played along his. He could taste the melted chocolate, mixed with the taste of her, and of him…

She abruptly broke the kiss, and he groaned in frustration.

She silenced him by breaking off another piece of chocolate and bringing it to his lips. He took it. This time she kissed him…

"See, I'm willing to share it with you," she said playfully.

He gave her a devilish smile. "What else are you willing to share with me, Gwen?"

She smiled back. "Whatever you want, Ben. Whatever you want."


	2. Trade Back

Chapter 2 Title: Trade Back  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sequel to "Fair Trade Chocolate." Ben offers to trade back for the chocolate. He wants to have his cake, er, chocolate, and eat it too. BxG, PWP. Takes place after Alien Force.

A/N: I wasn't planning to write more for this story, but it kind of wrote itself. Besides, so many of you clamored for more… :)

* * *

Satisfied with the trade, Gwen unwrapped more of the chocolate bar and brought it to her lips. With undisguised hunger, Ben watched as she daintily nibbled at it. The taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth, tantalizing him.

It wasn't enough.

She caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Gwen…"

"Hmm?"

He drew her into his arms. She looped one arm around his shoulders but didn't let go of the chocolate.

He stroked his fingers along her cheek. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and leaned in, expecting him to kiss her.

Instead, he angled his head slightly and licked away the bit of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

She gave him a disgruntled look. "You just want the chocolate, don't you? You want to have your chocolate and eat it too."

"Not exactly," he drawled. "I want to have my chocolate and eat you."

She turned bright red but held her ground. "A trade's a trade, fair and square. We both agreed."

"I know," he said, pulling her closer. "But… I'll trade you back for it," he offered with a grin.

She eyed him speculatively but continued nibbling at the chocolate.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"What'll you give me for it?" she wanted to know.

He bent over to whisper in her ear. "Whatever you want."

She smiled. "Deal."

She bit off a small piece and held it between her lips. He brought his lips to hers and took it from her, their agreement sealed with a scorching kiss. He pulled her flush against him, desire burning in his eyes.

She gasped as he suddenly pushed her back onto the bed. The warm weight of his body pressing into hers made her feel lightheaded.

Her heart beat erratically as his kisses became more insistent and demanding. He ran his fingers through her long hair, and she trembled in his heated embrace.

He looked at her expectantly, eager for more chocolate and ready to do whatever he had to in order to earn it.

An idea formed in her mind. She broke off another piece of chocolate and gently positioned it in the dip of her collarbone.

He bent down and lapped it up, nuzzling his lips along her neck. She sighed in pleasure.

He slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, kissing and licking every bit of newly exposed flesh, then sliding the silky material off her shoulders.

She placed the next square in the valley between her breasts. Her soft skin was so warm that the chocolate melted a little before he licked it up.

He unhooked the front clasp of her bra and deftly slipped the narrow straps down her arms. He swirled his tongue over her breasts, and she shivered at the delicious sensation.

She was breathless with anticipation, enjoying every soft sensuous caress on her sensitive skin.

He trailed his finger along her ribs, to her soft belly, then unzipped her skirt and tugged the garment down her shapely legs.

She gently balanced another square of chocolate on her belly, and he devoured it. Her body tingled with awareness and arousal as he moved lower and she felt the rasp of his hot tongue on her tender flesh.

Growing impatient, she tugged at his shirt. He lifted his arms to allow her to pull it over his head. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers.

His hands were strong and gentle as he slid off her panties.

She positioned the next piece of chocolate on the pale, smooth skin of her inner thigh. The feel of his hot breath on her skin set her pulse racing.

He deftly stroked the resilient flesh between her thighs then bent down to taste her. The taste of her, delectably mingled with the chocolate, filled his senses.

She squirmed beneath him as he ran his tongue along the petals of her most intimate flesh, exploring and teasing her. He relished the sexy little moans she made as he continued to lick her supple folds, her enthusiasm fueling the flames of his desire. Her beautiful face was flushed with arousal, and she shifted her hips upward, pressing herself against his mouth.

His tongue darted out and flicked at her most sensitive spot, and she jerked reflexively. He knew she was close.

"Ben," she pleaded. She loved his oral attentions, but that wasn't enough to bring her over the edge.

He didn't hesitate. He shifted back on top of her and sheathed himself within her in one fluid stroke. She was tight but very wet from his ministrations.

She whimpered, clutching his shoulders. He could feel her internal muscles clamp down on him.

His breathing became labored as he rocked them back and forth, his rhythm relentless.

Her head swam as he increased the pace and began delivering more forceful thrusts. The alternating sensations of fullness and emptiness intensified.

He slid his hand between their joined bodies and gently rubbed the swollen nub of flesh at the top of her cleft. She went rigid, and he could feel her squeezing him rhythmically.

White light exploded behind her eyes, and she shuddered and cried out his name as she climaxed.

He felt his control slipping away as he felt her convulse around him. He held her tightly by the hips and continued thrusting into her rapidly. A few strokes later, he could take no more. He held himself as deeply as he could inside her and groaned in pleasure, filling her with liquid heat.

She shuddered again, reveling in the feeling. She felt the heat spread within her depths and accepted all that he had to offer.

"I love you," she gasped. She felt so connected to him.

"I love you too." He kissed her tenderly.

She curled into the protective warmth of his embrace, finally satiated. She felt as though she were floating, drifting in a sea of tranquility. Her body felt heavy and warm.

"Gwen…"

"Hmm…?"

"Remind me to get some more chocolate."

She chuckled. "Definitely."

The End!


End file.
